


健身房play

by ZisePaintTong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZisePaintTong/pseuds/ZisePaintTong
Summary: 是健友也是男朋友





	健身房play

**Author's Note:**

> 是健友也是男朋友

 

  
李帝努和罗渽民是健友，一起健身的朋友。仁俊和楷灿是另一对健友，搜美嫌他俩练的太专业举的铁也重，和他俩一起健身总是很容易产生挫败感。于是慢慢地就变成jejam一起运动了。早上健身房锻炼完，两个人一起在无人的更衣室换衣服。

 

李帝努脱了上衣，下面穿着棉质的运动裤。罗渽民还在擦汗涔涔的头发，看着李帝努还充着血的上半身肌肉，比照自己的，有点气馁又有点不服，看着李帝努的胸肌走过去。竹马自然时刻关注着对方，李帝努感受着目光手上整理衣服的动作也停了，看着罗渽民一脸不解。下一秒走到李帝努面前的罗渽民就上手了，抬起左手抓在面前的大块胸肌上狠狠地揉了一把，捏完还有点吃味，说：“Jeno的胸肌为什么这么大啊？”刚做完运动李帝努的身上冒着细密的汗滴，像是清晨桃园里的水蜜桃带着迷蒙的晨露。李帝努的胸肌不光形状好看，而且大块又结实，罗渽民这么看着觉得有点害羞，动了动喉结，又摸了两把。  
“别摸了。”  
“啊？为什么啊？”罗渽民有点傲娇，逆反地故意恶作剧揉了揉李帝努的乳晕，像是科学研究一样真挚的表情。胸肌带出了一些鲜活的颜色。  
“别动了，渽民啊，让你别摸了”李帝努的嗓音沉了下来，感受不出情绪。

 

  
罗渽民知道竹马有些不悦，又还是拉不下面子来就此停手，想着最后再调皮一次用食指刮了刮李帝努的乳头，说着“jeno呢是真的没有意思”

 

这下这句话还没说完，李帝努就抓住了作祟之人的手腕，罗渽民知道这次是自己做的过分了，不敢抬头看李帝努的眼神。李帝努像是有点生气了，抓着渽民的手腕把他往寄存柜边拉。当渽民贴近柜子的时候，李帝努上步压住了他。

  
罗渽民从来没见过这样的李帝努，心里有点发慌。抬起头恳切地看着他说：“jeno啊，jeno，对不起，我错了，对不起嘛，啊？怎么这样啊？”李帝努的脸越贴越近，眼神还是冷冷的看不出感情。罗渽民慌了。男性气息扑面而来，把他压制在柜子上，想要推开却两只手都被李帝努扼住。  
“jeno啊？”  
“嗯？”  
“不是说了让你别摸了嘛？ 渽民啊，不得了了。”

 

  
李帝努靠了过来，用鼻子贴着渽民的蹭了蹭，歪头亲上了罗渽民的嘴。还发着蒙的罗渽民在李帝努的攻势下就是一颗开口的河蚌，舌头轻松的进入，简单的先触碰着舌尖，继而绕向上下牙齿和上颚。李帝努心想还好没戴牙套，不然舌头就遭殃了。上下扫荡一圈，又回到柔软的舌头，大力地搅动着，纠缠着，罗渽民无力回击只是软软的配合着卷入情动的漩涡。

  
手上的控制早就松开了，李帝努一手揽着罗渽民的腰，一手搂着他的脑袋，把他往自己身上压。眼镜还硌在他们两颗鼻梁中间，罗渽民喊痛，轻轻地推开了身上的李帝努。

  
“你怎么回事啊今天，好奇怪”罗渽民嗔怪，呼吸漏了好大一拍，一边说话一边喘着气。他捏捏自己被眼镜硌得疼的鼻梁，另一只手扶住李帝努的眼镜，轻轻地取了下来。眼镜镜架刮着李帝努的耳廓和脸，轻轻痒痒的，心里坏心思又多几分。欺负渽民似的，又贴了上去。这次没有前一次霸道不留余地，轻柔地在口腔里舔着渽民的舌尖，摩擦着唇瓣交换一点温柔，渽民的呼吸里漏出一丝满足的呻吟。

  
把身下的人搂的更紧一些，腰上的手滑向屁股，把自己的胯往对方身体轻轻地撞着一下一下，嘴上动作又缓些，退了出来，鼻子抵着渽民的，嘴唇也贴的很近，用气声说“渽民啊，都让你不要摸了，你看出大事了吧。” 刚运动完的小年轻哪都旺盛着充血，本来是正常情况，可是谁遭得住对象这一番胸肌蹂躏，年轻人说硬就硬那真的不怪李帝努精虫上脑。

 

  
一下一下的撞击，罗渽民很快就意识到了问题。棉质的运动裤勾勒着李帝努下身的形状，鼓鼓的一包顶了起来。随着节奏，撞在罗渽民腿间，他一下子就脸红了，热隔着布料传来，自己身上的血液也往那处涌。“我不知道。”闷闷地说出了这几个字。头埋在李帝努光裸的脖颈里呼吸。意识到了从一开始就被自己竹马调戏了，罗渽民更羞了，“jeno真是很会说谎，坏男人。”李帝努抱着怀里傲娇起来的猫，坏心思地顶了顶胯，笑起来说  
“没有嘛，明明是渽民先做坏事。渽民真的不知道自己做什么了吗？”  
“不知道。”  
“没关系，很快就知道了。”

 

  
罗渽民羞的要死一句话都不说挂在李帝努身上，李帝努自知理亏，也不去戳破他，搂着渽民走去浴室，拍拍罗渽民的背“要去洗澡咯，坏蛋。”罗渽民翻翻白眼表示已阅。

  
进了浴室，李帝努摇了摇身上的黏虫，“渽民啊，你要我帮你脱衣服吗？”换来一个白眼眼刀，罗渽民转过身去慢吞吞的动作。李帝努在他身后倒是迅速，扒了裤子，开了热水，水声就像是罗渽民变身羔羊待宰的信号音。

  
慢慢地褪了内裤，被身后人偷袭，李帝努两手一抄，环住罗渽民的腰，把人拉进怀里拉进水幕中。下身突然地贴近热源，李帝努一根热辣辣地贴着臀缝，存在感过于强烈。上面水源滴落盖住头顶和眼睛，身后的人贴上来，细细地黏着脖颈的皮肤。全身的感官都受到刺激，罗渽民本能地发出哼唧声，表达他对于无法掌握状况的不满。

  
听到反应，李帝努把怀里的人翻了个，抱紧又亲了上去。他们之间还没有尝试过别的亲密行为，抱抱摸摸接吻足够刺激了。接吻能过渡一切不安焦虑和爱意安抚。深入的唾液交换总能让两个人得到安慰，身体的其他部位也会跟着产生爱的反应。渽民的下方在亲吻中也抬了头，两个人紧抱的姿势中戳着两根硬挺，怪难受的。罗渽民的手从李帝努的腹肌上先滑下去，李帝努也松了腰上的双手，罗渽民的手在两人中间，不知如何下一步动作。

  
他们停了接吻，睁开眼睛，罗渽民投以疑惑的目光，李帝努点点头表示肯定，接着手松开换到中间从下包住了罗渽民的，把两根贴在一起，带着罗渽民的手上下撸动。被陌生的触感包围让两个人有点不适应，嘴里都发出了一些奇奇怪怪的声音。

  
感谢两个人多年的默契，没一会统一了步调，头靠在一起，连呼吸都变得一致。手下的小东西越来越红，精神挺拔，偶尔划过冠状沟，两个人一起抽气，李帝努裹着罗渽民的手加快了速度。再加速，罗渽民松出来手，两只手挂在李帝努脖子上借力，嘴里忍不住发出了叹息，李帝努也在耳边阵阵低沉的呻吟。

  
快到的时候，李帝努拍拍罗渽民的屁股让他掉个身，右手绕到罗渽民身前粗粗重重的抽着，偶尔抠搜着马眼，惹得罗渽民打颤。另一只手按住罗渽民的屁股，把自己的一根塞在臀缝里摩擦，模拟插入式的前后摆腰。混着水滴，柱身的摆动不受控制，在罗渽民的屁股大腿间到处摇晃。罗渽民狠狠地掐着李帝努右手小臂，上身倒在后面人怀里借力，像渴水的鱼亟待滋养靠着李帝努的脖子低低地说“jeno呀，快点”。

  
李帝努在身后无暇顾及两头，只得先照顾前面这位客人。加快速度从上至下，顺着罗渽民的呼吸迅速地机械重复着。没几下，头部涌出液体，被李帝努的手接了一大把。出来之后罗渽民靠在李帝努身上喘气，起伏中李帝努撸动着自己挺拔的欲望，合着节奏把龟头刺在罗渽民的臀缝，好像真的两个人做了真实的插入一样。罗渽民恢复了一些不甘示弱，在李帝努又一次闯入臀瓣时，加紧了屁股。李帝努一声低吼，一片温热洒在臀侧。

 

  
结束了激烈的运动，两个人在花洒下抱着喘着，罗渽民撩开李帝努长长的刘海，捧着脸蛋说“jeno真的是成人了，了不得了” bo了一口脸蛋。  
李帝努笑弯了眼回敬“渽民尼也很厉害呢。”  
“切，好啦，快点洗澡。”

水声淹没了温柔的吻。

 


End file.
